UN TIEMPO DE MAILS Y CANCIONES
by Sayen.P
Summary: Edward y Bella una pareja de años que vé desgastada su relación.Bella toma la decisión de darse un tiempo para ella y a Edward que le cuesta asumirlo le propone un tiempo distanciados de mail y canciones. ¿Que se escribirán?, ¿Que canciones se dedicarán?
1. Mail 1: Hasta pronto Edward

**Mail 1: Hasta Pronto Edward...**

Edward:

No puedo creer que me digieras todas esas cosas, es como si para ti estos 6 años de compromiso incluidos los 2 años desde que nos fuimos a vivir juntos no han significado nada. Me duele cada vez que me miras con tanto odio, cuando pierdes los estribos y me tratas como si fuera una cualquiera sin ningún motivo, solo por tus desconfianzas internas con las que vives diariamente.

Tengo tanto odio hacia ti que solamente puedo pensar que no quiero volver a verte nunca más. Me dan ganas de que todo esto termine y volver a estar tranquila, como antes. No estaba bien, no estaba mal, simplemente estaba tranquila y tuviste que llegar tú para alborotar mi vida en todo sentido. Me diste tanto amor y cariño como a la vez me diste tanto odio y decepción.

Si tan solo fueras capaz de disculparte, que reconocieras tus errores, ya que siempre hablas lo primero que se te ocurre y no te importa herir los sentimientos de la otra persona. Me pregunto si eso es amor. Acaso ¿ver sufrir a alguien es amor?. Piénsalo. A ti te encanta verme sufrir. No se como decirlo pero hasta a veces pienso que te da placer verme mal, por algo siempre que me vez acongojada o triste ya sea por mi trabajo o por problemas con mi familia, tienes que revolcar mas las cosas haciendo que todo lo tome como que fuera mas grave de lo que es y sin mencionar que para ti SIEMPRE ES CULPA MIA.

Me da mucha pena decirte esto pero realmente siento que ya no podemos estar juntos como antes, ya no podemos ver las estrellas desde nuestra cama abrazados, simplemente porque ya no me abrazas, ya no me tocas y para que decir que ni me besas. Lo único que sabes hacer cuando llegas al departamento es hablarme de tu trabajo, de tu día y ni siquiera eres capaz de preguntar por el mío. Y luego siempre estás cansado, cansado para lavar la loza, para barrer o para simplemente apagar la luz de nuestra pieza cuando nos acostamos.

No se como hemos podido aguantar tanto tiempo así, mejor dicho no se como he podido yo aguantar tanto así. Me he dado cuenta que simplemente para ti soy solo un objeto a quien le puedes hablar, contar tus cosas y tenerme ahí cuando me necesitas, sin importar de cómo esté yo. No, no merezco esto, he dejado todo lo que tenía antes solo por ti, ¿para que?, ¿para que me trates de ésta forma?. No realmente no merezco esto.

Si me preguntas si te amo…, sinceramente ya no puedo decirlo con toda certeza que si, te podría decir que si, que a veces si lo hago con mucha intensidad, pero otras en que creo que me engaño a mi misma y me digo que lo que siento por ti no es amor sino costumbre. Claro, ¿como puede ser amor algo que cambia dependiendo de las circunstancias que vivamos?, es obvio que no lo es. Te quiero no lo puedo negar, te convertiste en mi vida durante todo este tiempo pero el amor, creo que ya lo hemos matado juntos.

Necesito tiempo para reflexionar todo esto, sin tener que saber que vas a llegar al departamento, que voy a tener que reprimir todo lo que tengo que decirte ya sea porque quiero estar tranquila, ya sabes que odio discutir; o para que no me digas que no puedes llegar a casa un solo día tranquilo de la pega sin tener la dosis de alegatos diarios, que alaraqueo por todo, etc. Creo que yo necesito tiempo y que a la vez tu también. Necesitamos tiempo para ambos, en donde pongamos realmente a prueba si esto tiene o no que seguir. Así como cuando nos cuestionamos el momento para casarnos, pero siempre lo postergábamos ya sea por falta de dinero o porque yo quería estar segura si tomábamos este paso, que para mi, creo que es el mas importante de la vida, este de formar una familia. Ahora veo que fue lo mejor no haberlo hecho en el momento que me lo pediste hace 2 años atrás y tomáramos la opción que yo te propuse que era que probáramos vivir juntos primero para ver como nos iba, y ya veo que no nos fue muy bien, porque siento que cada vez nos distanciamos mas, tenemos menos comunicación, y si nos hablamos es solo para peleas.

Ya sabes que cuando tomo una decisión no vuelvo atrás, es por eso que ahora cuando vuelvas a casa no me vas a encontrar, no vas a encontrar mi ropa, mi maquillaje, ni nada mío. Me voy. No sé si será por un tiempo, no sé si será para siempre, lo único que se es que ya no estaré en nuestro departamento. No te voy a decir donde me voy porque no quiero que me vallas a buscar, te puedo decir si, que no me voy donde mis padres, ya sabes que no podría volver con el rabo entre las piernas, yo no volvería jamás a la casa de ellos, así que no me vallas a buscar allá, por favor no me busques. Es lo único que te pido.

Quiero que tengas en claro algo no estoy terminando todo, simplemente quiero un tiempo para estar sola. Sin que estés tú influenciándome, quiero tomar una buena decisión y para eso necesito pensarlo muy bien.

Te mando este email ahora que me voy llendo de la casa, no te esperé para decírtelo en persona porque no quiero que me detengas, no lo quiero, simplemente déjame ir. Pronto conversaremos bien, te recomiendo que tu también reflexiones sobre todo, que pienses que nos pasó, porqué nuestro amor ya no es el mismo que antes, porque no te nace abrazarme fuerte, "abrazos de osos", que me dabas antes que me dejaban sin respiración y no por lo fuerte que me apretabas sino porque estar junto a tu cuerpo era perder el aliento y hasta se me olvidaba respirar.

No te preocupes por mi, tengo un buen lugar donde quedarme y creo que podré abatírmelas por mi misma, tengo que hacerlo.

Espero que esto nos sirva a ambos para crecer, y si puede fortalecernos como pareja mejor. Tengo esperanzas que así sea, y si no lo hace, bueno ya sabemos que no vamos a poder continuar juntos y así cada uno puede continuar con sus vidas y no nos sigamos torturando mutuamente. Los dos nos merecemos la felicidad, y se que la encontraremos.

No me queda nada mas que decir que te deseo lo mejor, a pesar de todo, se que hemos pasado momentos muy lindos que llevaré en mi desgastado corazón siempre, y los malos es bueno reflexionarlos en este momento que estaremos separados para ver si somos capaces de cambiarlos o aceptarlos y seguir amándonos como lo hacíamos antes.

Suerte cariño, please no me busques, no contestaré tus llamadas, es bueno que reflexionemos apartados uno del otro.

Bella


	2. Mail 2: Pero que has hecho

Bella:

Como me puedes hacer esto, no sabes como me tienes aquí en la oficina llorando como un bebé leyendo tu email. Esto es terrible como no esperas a que conversemos, llegas y te vas, así de apresurada, no te entiendo. Dices que yo soy el que no toma en cuenta todos los años que hemos estado juntos, pero con esto eres tu la que no lo está haciendo, llegas y te vas sin importar como me siento yo, sin conversarlo antes, muchas de las cosas que me dices en el mail nunca en la vida me las habías dicho, es como si hubieras estado callada, mintiéndome durante toda nuestra relación y ahora te liberaste y soltaste todo. Realmente me duele una enormidad esto, no se ni si quiera lo que estoy escribiendo.

Nunca pensé que la pelea de la mañana que para mi ya son habituales iba a percutir tanto en ti. Se que te traté mal te dije cosas fuerte, pero es realmente lo que siento, se que en cualquier momento si te aparece alguien que te pueda brindar seguridad te irás de inmediato, me da miedo que esto ya halla ocurrido y por eso estás haciendo todo esto, abandonándome, ahora que mas te necesito. Te conté hace unas semanas atrás que las cosas no están bien en la pega, en cualquier momento por las bajas ventas van a hacer reducción de personal y como soy uno de los mas nuevos es obvio que me van a querer sacar. No quiero pensar que por esto me dejas, no te creo esa clase de puta manipuladora que está con su pareja cuando este puede darle en los gustos y si no puede hacerlo lo deja, no definitivamente no eres así, pero cualquiera podría pensarlo.

Lo que más me cuesta entender de todo esto, es eso de "darnos un tiempo", ¿como es eso realmente?, siempre recuerdo cuando hablábamos sobre parejas que se daban un tiempo, de que no entendíamos eso, que sabíamos que eso era un _"No quiero estar contigo",_ _"Quiero terminar la relación"_ o un _"Quiero ser libre"._ Tu nunca creíste en eso y no entiendo como ahora me lo pides. Lo que me quieres decir es que ¿ya no me quieres?. O tal vez nunca lo haz hecho, no, no quiero pensarlo así, no especialmente cuando tengo tantos lindos recuerdos de los dos juntos, para mi tu has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y me das fuerzas para seguir peleando por nuestro futuro. Pero siento que ahora todo se me derrumba, tengo un peso enorme en mi cuerpo que me impide levantarme y dejar de llorar, ni si quiera puedo ver lo que estoy escribiendo ya que mis lagrimas me impiden verlo.

No puedo moverme de mi escritorio, se que debo hacerlo que me tengo que ir a casa, soy el ultimo que queda en la oficina y los guardias ya han pasado 2 veces para ver si me he ido, pero no puedo hacerlo, me da terror llegar al departamento y que tu no estés, ¿que voy a hacer yo en ese espacio tan grande y vacío?, me da escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

Por la mierda, si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y no haberte dicho en la mañana que con esa blusa parecías una maraca de la calle. Se que exageré, se que lo hago, pero comprende que no quiero que nadie mas te vea de la forma en que te veo yo. Tu eres mía, así lo siento cada vez que te tomo en mis brazos, que te veo dormir en mi cama y cuando haces tus locuras de niña chica. Esa eres tu y solo para mi, no quiero que nadie mas tenga los privilegios que tengo de ti. Y de la forma en que te estás empezando a vestir me vuelve loco, cuantos hombres te deben mirar y sentir la necesidad de tenerte en sus camas, cuantos deben querer tocarte y besar tus labios, no, no puedo permitir que eso pase, y de la forma en que te estás vistiendo obvio que tientas a cualquiera, entiéndelo tu eres mía y de nadie más.

Por favor contesta mis llamadas, estoy alternando mi escritura de este mail con mi celular que no para de llamarte. Necesito que me digas que esto es una mentira, que estás en la casa esperándome. Alomejor me estoy precipitando con todo esto y aún te puedo pillar ahí.

Te amo, no me dejes, hablemos las cosas, se que las podemos solucionar, como siempre lo hemos hecho. No por algo hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos. Se que me amas y yo también lo hago, no veo la necesitada de todo esto sin un poco de comprensión de ambos. Voy para allá espero encontrarte.

Edward


	3. Mail 3: Te llevaste todo

**Asunto: Te llevaste todo**

Bella:

Por favor contéstame, no he parado de llamarte en todo este rato, debes tener unas 200 llamadas perdidas mías. Contesta me estás volviendo loco.

Ya llegué a la casa y no estás, por lo visto me estabas hablando en serio. No sabes lo difícil que fue llegar, abrir la puerta y sentir el vacío golpeándome la cara, fue realmente doloroso. Me pude dar cuenta de inmediato que ya no estabas. Entré no paré de gritar tu nombre y en respuesta recibí el sonido de los autos que provenían de la ventana abierta del comedor. Me fui directo a la pieza y vi que tu lado del closet estaba desocupado, ¿como te has llevaste todo?, tenía esperanza al menos que hubieras dejado algunas prendas para que pudieras regresar a buscarlas, pero nada, he buscado por todo el departamento algo de ti, pero ya no queda nada, es como si nunca hubieras estado aquí, y yo siempre hubiera estado solo, con un agujero en mi pecho que no me deja moverme.

No entiendo como dices que es por un tiempo si te has llevado todo, alomejor ya tomaste la decisión y simplemente me dices "un tiempo" para alivianar mi pena. O peor aún ya tienes a alguien que está en estos momentos a tu lado que te quiere hacer olvidar toda nuestra historia. No, Bella, dime por favor que esto no está ocurriendo, que para variar me persigo solo, que son solo ideas mías nada mas. Por favor ¡¡dimelo!!.

Esta espera me está matando, no respondes tu celular y ni siquiera te conectas al Messenger, ni Facebook, ni sé si ves tus email porque no recibo respuesta aún del primero. Tengo todas las ventanas abiertas y esperando tan solo para saber que estás bien, que vas a volver a casa. Si estás en estado "No Conectado" responde te he dejado artos mensajes en tu MSN.

Voy a seguir llamándote hasta que me contestes, si no lo haces en 3 horas más voy a llamar a tu mamá, sabes que lo voy a hacer, a ella es la única que haces caso así que tendré que ocurrir a ella.

Te amo mi vida, no me abandones contéstame por lo que mas quieras…

Edward

* * *

SAME MISTAKE - James Blunt


	4. Mail 4: No me llames, escríbeme

**Asunto: No me llames, escríbeme**

Edward:  
Yo sabía que tenías que salir con alguna artimaña chantajista de tu parte, claro sabes que con mi madre tengo problemas y no puedo pelearme con ella, odio hacerlo. Pero creo que esta vez tus esfuerzos van a ser en vano, porque ella ya lo sabe todo. Le conté hace unas semanas que pretendía tomar un tiempo en nuestra relación, ya que necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo nuestro porque no habíamos estado bien últimamente. Mi mamá aunque no está de acuerdo me apoya, ella obvio me dijo que tenia que conversar contigo, pero no sé ni quiera que saco hacer eso, si cada vez que lo intento sales tu, con tus inseguridades, que yo ya tengo otro, que porque te digo esto, etc, etc. Y al final todo es una pelea y de intentar solucionar las cosas es imposible.

Me parece increíble todo lo que me has escrito, tú dices que parece que fui yo la que vivía amarrada y ahora que me liberé he soltado todo, pero ¿te digo algo? Tu estás haciendo lo mismo, hace meses que no me hacías sentir que me quieres, que me amas, realmente me hizo verte como el Edward del que me enamoré, de ese dulce chico que no podía dejar de besar, en ningún momento solo por sentir el calor de su manos en mi cuerpo. Uff que recuerdos me has traído, todo esto me hace pensar que alomejor si puede funcionar este alejamiento, porque te estás dando cuenta de lo que sentías, que me tenías botada. Algunas veces, por no decir siempre en mi caso, es necesario que nos digan, a nosotras las mujeres, todo lo que somos para ustedes, nosotras se los expresamos diariamente en cada entrega que les hacemos desde una simple llamada para decirles lo mucho que los extrañamos, que tu obviamente cortante me dices que después hablamos que estás ocupado, bla, bla, bla; hasta cuando nos entregamos por completo en el sexo, somos tan emocionales en ese sentido, nos basamos en sentir, disfrutar y amar. Y nos desilusionamos tanto saber que para ustedes es completamente distinto, ustedes siempre tienen un objetivo, un destino, un fin. Gran diferencia en realidad. Es aquí donde te sale todo tu instinto de macho y cumples muy bien con el objetivo que es ahora como sea llevarme de vuelta a casa, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer para que yo esté allá.

Por todo esto no he querido darte ninguna información de mi paradero, te conozco chiquillo, y se que si lo hubieras sabido ya estarías llevándome como sea. Te puedo decir si que estoy bien, estoy tranquila, ya he terminado de desempacar y acababa de entrar a ver mis correos y me topo con estas 2 sorpresitas, que me hicieron sentir los 2 lados de la moneda. Claro como siempre me pasa contigo. Pude sentir sorpresa y satisfacción el saber que aún me quieres, que te interesas por mí y al soltar lo mucho que yo te hago falta, cosa que hace mucho tiempo no me lo hacías saber, ya pensaba que yo era otro mueble mas en el departamento. Pero también me haces sentir tanta frustración y odio al saber que sigues intentando manipularme como siempre lo has hecho, tratando de revertir situaciones en las que sabes que no tienes como ganar, como la del origen de todo, la blusa que me puse hoy, ¿como me puedes decir que me trataste de puta, ya que tienes miedo a que otros hombres me miren con deseo? Realmente tus inseguridades llegan a un límite que no entiendo. Como puedes ser tan celoso, es realmente impresionante la forma que tienes de manipularme. Fíjate que no puedo y ya no quiero estar más como tu quieres que esté, simplemente quiero hacer lo que yo quiera sin tener a ningún mosquito que me venga a molestar o criticar cada cosa que hago.

Te quiero mucho, niño, de verdad que lo hago, pero siento que no puedo seguir viviendo de la forma en que lo hago, quiero una pareja que me apoye, que esté seguro conmigo, no que siempre ande preocupado que me iré con otra persona.

Me he dado cuenta que se me hace mas fácil escribir que hablar, cuando hablo mi mente me prohíbe decir las cosas, las procesa una y otra vez y al final decido no decir nada, pero cuando escribo lo hago del corazón, escribo todo lo que siento, sin mirar atrás, sin reprimirme nada. Será por eso que como tu dices me liberé, si puede ser. Creo que he encontrado por fin la forma correcta de decirte todo lo que siento, y espero que seas capaz de comprenderme.  
No se cuanto irá a durar este tiempo puede ser que te extrañe mucho esta noche y me quiera ir de vuelta de inmediato contigo. Pero también puede ser que necesite vivir un tiempo sola, ya que nunca lo he hecho, dedicarme tiempo solo para mi.

Es por esto que te digo que continúes con tu vida, no te estoy diciendo que esto se acabó pero si que no me esperes si tu corazón está dispuesto a abrirse a otra persona, no se lo prohíbas. Si eso pasa y yo quiero volver contigo, será mi responsabilidad el haberte perdido. Si no pasa así y si los dos nos damos cuenta que necesitamos tanto del uno del otro, es porque estamos destinados de corazón y espíritu a compartir nuestras vidas. Eso es el amor, sobrevivir a los más increíbles obstáculos.  
Lucha por tu trabajo, vas a ver como no te van a despedir, simplemente has las cosas bien, y no dejes nada a medias, deja a tus clientes felices para que seas el mejor vendedor y se den cuenta que no puedes irte.

Sigue luchando, que yo también lo seguiré haciendo.

Bella

Pd: no insistas con lo del celular de verdad no lo voy a contestar. Mejor si tienes cualquier cosa que decirme escríbemelas y las leeré cuando llegue mañana en la noche.

* * *

No vuelvo mas - Ximena Sariñana


	5. Mail 5: Asumo mi error

**Asunto: Asumo mi error**

Bella:

Ya desistí con mis llamadas a tu cel, por lo visto estás bien decidida en no contestarme, y créeme que lo comprendo.

Ayer por la noche luego de leer tu email, me dí cuenta que lo único que buscas es estar sola, y creo que te lo voy a respetar, así lo decidí anoche, luego de darme vueltas y vueltas en nuestra cama.

Se que cometí errores y no sabes como me maldije por haberlos hecho. No te dí la atención necesaria y si admito que te tenía abandonada. Creo que nos pasó lo que nos tenía que pasar, pasamos de las conquistas a la costumbre y luego a la dejadez, a pesar de que sabemos que ambos nos amamos, simplemente dejamos de trabajar nuestra relación.

Asumo mis errores, el no haberte seguido conquistando día a día, el no aprovechar tus brazos cuando estaban al lado mío. Como bien dice el dicho, uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y si tenía mucho contigo. El tan solo besarte era el viaje al paraíso una y otra vez, y te pido perdón por haberlo dejado de hacer, quizás cuando uno tiene mucho, se olvida de que esto se puede acabar algún día y deja de cultivarlo.

No se que me pasó, viéndolo de mi lado, creo que las preocupaciones de mi trabajo, el no tener un objetivo de vida y economía estable, me hizo olvidar lo mas importante que tenía en mi vida, que eras tu.

No sabes como ansío ahora tus caricias, pensar que las tuve todos los días desde hace 2 años y no las supe aprovechar, me da mucha tristeza pensarlo.

Hoy no fui a trabajar, se que me dijiste que luchara, pero niña no me quedan fuerzas para hacerlo, siento simplemente que ya no lo necesito. Llamé avisando que estaba enfermo, pero no les dije que era del corazón, así que me pude tomar el día libre.

Estuve todo el día en el depto, no me he levantado, y me la he pasado en el computador bajando música que me ha servido de consuelo. Hace tiempo que no me dedicaba a esto y he descubierto varias canciones muy buenas que me han llegado muy profundo.

¿Te acuerdas que teníamos esta costumbre cuando estabas en la U. y yo trabajaba en la tienda de zapatos?, y una vez que cumplía mi turno te iba a buscar y pasábamos de 3 a 4 horas, en mi pequeño Fiat 600 solo escuchando música. Que tardes aquellas, tu todos los días me traías alguna canción diferente que reflejaba nuestra historia, nuestro amor. Y como olvidar esa vez que cumplimos 1 año en donde me regalaste un CD con "nuestras mejores canciones". Fue muy lindo de tu parte, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tener tanto, no me lo podía creer que tu me hubieras elegido a mi, el hombre que abandonó los estudios por revelarse a sus padres e intentar fracasadamente vivir de la pintura; en vez de tantos "hombres perfectos" que rondaban en tu lista.

¿Como fue que de tener el cielo pasamos al infierno en tan poco tiempo.? Como te dije antes, creo que cometí muchos errores y espero que algún día me perdones. Pero también se que no fui el único que los cometió. Esta relación la hacíamos los dos y tu también cometiste varios, como por ejemplo de guardarte todo. Te convertiste en la persona más misteriosa, no me contabas nada, nunca podía saber que era lo que estabas pensado, no me hiciste saber la forma en que te sentías, tal vez si me hubieras dicho antes que te estaba abandonado podría haberlo solucionado. Me hiciste pensar tantas cosas, y aunque digas que soy inseguro y todo, si creí muchas veces que me engañabas. Tu actitud me lo hacía pensar y ese también era uno de los motivos por el cual me celaba tanto contigo. Me costaría tanto asumirlo si fuera así.

Así como tu tienes esperanzas de que esto puede funcionar, yo también las tengo, es por esto que acepto tu alejamiento, me voy a mantener al margen de tu vida, pero no me pidas que deje de escribirte, si no quieres verlo no leas mas, pero si siento la necesidad de remediarte todo lo que no pude darte en estos últimos dos años.

Así como tu me regalaste esa vez el CD con canciones de nuestra historia cuando nos estábamos enamorando yo te voy a regalar en cada email alguna canción que describa nuestro periodo de "un tiempo" . Se que la música nos va ayudar a aclarar en ambos nuestros sentimientos. Siempre hay canciones que nos van a ayudar a entendernos mejor.

Bella de mi vida, te adjunto el link del video de la canción que quiero transmitirte en este mail se llama Error de Ximena Sariñana. Aquí entenderás que si algo pasa en una relación es a causa de ambos, y por mi parte ya encontré mi ERROR.

Tuyo Edward

PD: se que piensas que el CD que me regalaste se me tiene que haber perdido como desaparecen montones de cosas mias, pero ese no, lo tengo guardado. Y quiero volver a escucharlo contigo algún día.

* * *

Ximena Sariñana - "Un Error"


	6. Mail 6: Las dos caras de la moneda

**Asunto: Las dos caras de la moneda**

Edward:

Me acuerdo de ese regalo, estuve casi una semana preparándolo, escogiendo las canciones perfectas que nos identificaban. Realmente me impresionas cuando dices que aún lo tienes. No sabía que lo tenías., nunca me lo dijiste y hace años que no lo escuchamos, si sería lindo y productivo volver a escucharlo contigo, alomejor nos hace volver a enamorarnos como cuando lo hicimos en un principio.

Que días aquellos me has traído a mi cabeza, realmente éramos felices con tan poco. Solo necesitábamos estar juntos, podíamos vivir con solo respirar, mirarnos, tocarnos, besarnos y con buenas canciones de fondo, todos nuestros momentos eran una hermosa película romántica, donde las escenas de amor no tenían fin.

Tu auto, el Fito, me encantaba ese auto, a pesar de que era muy antiguo, pequeño y lleno de mañas que solo tú conocías. Si ese auto hablara… creo que él fue la viva expresión de lo tanto que nos amamos, no teníamos problemas cuando estábamos en él, todo se borraba en aquellas tardes, mis estudios tus problemas de plata, mis padres, etc todo dejaba de existir cuando estábamos en él. Fue realmente triste cuando lo tuviste que dejar partir, ya no daba más el pobre, simplemente dejó de funcionar y no tenías como arreglarlo, y venderlo fue tan doloroso para ti como para mí.

Fue una linda época, la recuerdo claramente y para mí fue la mejor de mi vida. Sentía que el amor me inundaba y no me importaba ahogarme en él cada día. No sé que pasó que esto fue disminuyendo lentamente, pero yo creo que todo cambió cuando terminé de estudiar y saqué mi título de Profesora y comencé a trabajar, fue cuando decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Creo que no pudiste soportar que yo estuviera manteniéndonos, ya que con tus deudas y tu sueldo no te alcanzaba para nada, y principalmente era yo la que llevaba los gastos de la casa. Tu como buen machista no podías permitir que eso estuviera pasando que la mujer fuera el sustento del hogar. Fue así como dejaste tu trabajo en un negocio de comida rápida y te arriesgaste como vendedor. Fue muy acertado de tu parte ya que claro aumentamos nuestros ingresos y pudimos vivir más cómodamente, pero pagamos un costo muy caro. Trabajabas mucho, te veía poco, y cuando tenías un tiempo para mi, me recriminabas todo. Comenzaron tus celos obsesivos, donde me cuestionabas hasta mi forma de vestirme. Siempre habías sido un poco celoso, y eso hasta me agradaba me hacía sentir que me querías. Pero desde que nos empezamos a ver menos fue realmente algo insoportable, no podía hacer nada porque todo para ti era que me iba a encontrar con alguien, que porqué tan escotada acaso tenía a alguien a quien impresionar, uff. Siempre antes que iba a hacer algo me la pensaba 3 o 4 veces tratando de averiguar cual iba a ser tu reacción y con tigo siempre era una sorpresa, nunca podía saberlo. Así que me restringí a hacer muchas cosas que no tenían nada de malo simplemente para no darte razones para discutir. Realmente me costaba mucho entender como teniéndome contigo tantos años, durmiendo juntos cuantas noches, amándote intensamente de la forma en que lo hacía, incluso siendo capaz de darle la espalda a mis padres por irme contigo, aún así pensaras que yo fuera capaz de engañarte. Oportunidades no faltaron, pero créeme que nunca lo hice, no podía hacerlo, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y alma solo reacciona ante ti. Y por mas que otra persona se mostrara interesado en mí, yo no podía aceptarlo, nunca pude mirar a alguien de la forma en que te miro a ti, con deseo, cariño, amistad ternura todo de una sola vez. Y, por mas que me decían que me tenías encerrada, que no me dejabas ser yo misma, siempre había algo que me hacía regresar a ti, teniendo la esperanza de que volvieras a amarme con la intensidad de cómo lo hacías antes.

Si muchas veces me callé cosas, pero todo fue porque contigo no podía hablar, tu mismo me las hacías callar. Si te celabas con cosas insignificantes, ¿como ibas a reaccionar si te decía que había una persona que estaba dispuesto a todo por mí?, no lo iba a hacer. Sabes que odio pelear, y menos contigo, sabía que no comprenderías, que no pararías de echarme la culpa a mí y no sé ni si quiera que hubieras sido capaz de hacer si te lo hubiera dicho. Por eso me callé esto y otras cosas que sentía. Nuestra relación fue muriendo perdimos la comunicación y no sólo mía, tu también dejaste de mostrarme tus sentimientos. Simplemente éramos 2 personas que estaban obligadas a compartir un departamento, ni si quiera podíamos hacer algo entretenido juntos, ya que eran pocas las veces que nos reíamos juntos, si no era por la TV que rompía este esquema.

A pesar de esto yo también te extraño, fue difícil dormir sola la noche anterior, quedaba un enorme espacio vacío en mi cama. Aún así me siento partida en 2, una parte me hace sentir bien, porque me siento libre, no es que me agrade estar sin ti, simplemente siento que estoy volviendo a ser lo que era antes, dejándome llevar por lo que yo quiera hacer, y no por lo que quieran los demás. Eso decidí que iba a hacer desde que deje tu departamento, que ya iba a dejar de tratar de hacer lo que lo demás quieren y simplemente intentar yo hacerme feliz, y sí, por un lado así me he sentido en este día que he estado sin ti. Pero por otra parte, no puedo evitar extrañarte, ver tu hermosa cara y tus ojos mirándome, como solo ésos ojos podían derretirme, una mirada de dulzura y a la vez de rencor. Siempre con tigo podía sentir 2 caras, 2 lados de la moneda, ese eras tú, lo más hermoso, con lo más desagradable, siempre me hacías experimentar los extremos de todo.

Va a ser difícil estar sin ti, pero debo hacerlo. Tengo que empezar a volver a disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida, y creo que voy por buen camino.

Gracias por decirme esas cosas tan linda que me escribiste en el mail, esas cosas que simplemente dejaste de decírmelas y ya ni sabía si las sentías. Yo también extraño tus besos y abrazos, pero no los extraños desde hoy, los he extrañado desde hace casi 1 año. Que pena que tú te hallas dado cuenta de eso ahora que me fui.

Yo también quiero mandarte una canción que expresa la forma en que me he sentido este último tiempo, que aunque no te lo había dicho antes, por lo que te mencionaba antes, siento que ahora es el momento que lo sepas, no quiero hacerte sufrir Edward, simplemente quiero que ahora lo sepas. La canción se llama Gravity de Sara Bareilles**.**

Ve a trabajar, no quiero que vuelvas a perder tu trabajo, si tanto ansías un objetivo de vida, búscalo, no dejes que se te valla nuevamente. Eres una persona muy inteligente, solo tienes que perseverar más.

Te extraño

Bella

* * *

"Gravity" - Sara Bareilles 


	7. Mail 7: A punto de caer en el abismo

**Asunto: A punto de caer en el abismo**

Bella:

Son las 3 de la tarde, hoy viernes tampoco fui a trabajar, me quedé dormido, ni si quiera avisé, pero te lo juro que ya no me importa.

Tengo que confesarte que me siento como las pelotas, nunca había despertado como una masa que se desarma en cada movimiento que hace y sin contar con los dolores de cabeza y puntadas en todo el cuerpo que tengo. Y sé cual es la razón.

Ayer después de leer tu email no aguanté la desesperación de saber que eran verdad mis sospechas, y no pude evitar hacer lo que pasó. Ni si quiera pude llorar, creo que ya mis ojos no pueden producir mas dolor y simplemente opté por el camino al olvido. Tenía que desaparecer y alejarme de está pesadilla que he estado viviendo. Busqué el trago mas fuerte que podía tener en la cocina y solo encontré Vodka, así que no dudé en tomarme el resto que quedaba, pero no sirvió de nada, seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza la idea de que te estoy perdiendo para siempre. Así que decidí salir, tomé el dinero de la caja chica de la pieza y me fui. Caminé, no se cuanto, ni si quiera sé donde llegué, solo sé que era una especie de bar, no dudé en entrar y pedí lo mas fuerte que tenían, el barman no se demoró en preguntarme ¿Penas de amor?, y ni si quiera fui capaz de contestarle con un si, simplemente asentí con mi cabeza. Así que empecé a beber, uno tras otro, todo me empezaba a dar vueltas y tenía la necesidad de arrancarte de mí, tenía que hacer algo que me hiciera olvidarte por completo, aunque fuera solo unas horas tenía que sacarme un poco mi dolor. Así que decidí buscar a alguien que me ayudara con mi objetivo, total tu ya seguramente ya estas pasando las penas con otro weon, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ayudarme también con otro clavo?. Ya veía bastante raro y de tan solo hacer un rastreo me provocaba mareos extremadamente excitantes. Buscando, buscando hasta que te ví, no esperaba encontrarte. Eras tú, no lo podía creer, tu cabello largo, ondulado y de color del fuego. Me acerqué lentamente para no caerme y pude visualizar tu figura, estabas vestida de negro entero y te hacía resaltar esas preciosas curvas que me vuelven loco. Estabas conversando animadamente con otra chica que no reconocí a simple vista. En cada paso que me acercaba a ti mi corazón bombeaba mas rápidamente, entre él y mi mundo giratorio solo podía distinguirte a ti. Lo único que quería era poder volver a ver tu cara que ya hace 3 días no podía disfrutar. Ya a solo 2 pasos de ti no aguante mas esta distancia y me abalancé hacia ti para amarrarte con mis brazos, te dí vuelta y te besé, quise transmitirte todo lo que te extrañaba con mis labios que empezaron a devorarte desquiciadamente, hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor entre mis piernas, que me dejó inmovilizado, me caí al suelo lentamente y cuando abrí los ojos vi a una chica que me gritaba que me lo merecía por ser tan fresco. No eras tu, te había imaginado por primera vez, pero te ví tan real, incluso hasta podía sentir tu aroma. Mientras deliraba de dolor y locura en el suelo, un tipo enorme me levanto y me dio un golpe en el costado izquierdo de mi cara que me llevó nuevamente al suelo. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, y supe que me lo merecía, así que no me conformé con eso y pedí mas, me levanté como pude y me abalancé contra mi verdugo, intenté darle un golpe en la cara, pero parece que simplemente no logré enfocarlo y solo le dí a la nada que me obligó a agacharme y recibir otra tortura en mi abdomen, no se si recibí 2 o 3 golpes pero podía sentir como mis costillas se fracturaban, increíble, no podía conformarme con esto, tenia que sufrir mas, así que intente con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban utilizar mis piernas y lanzarlas donde le llegara al sujeto, pero el me la tomó y me obligó a caer sentado en el suelo nuevamente. Me gritaba ¿quieres mas? ¿Es lo que quieres? Te voy a dar lo que mereces conche tu madre. Y me pateó como quiso en el suelo, ¿Cómo supo lo que necesitaba?, tal vez se me notaba en la cara que solo quería mas dolor para sacarme otro dolor más fuerte. Estuvo pateándome hasta que lo apartaron de mí. El dolor era completamente insoportable, sentía ardor, pinchazos, puntadas todo de uno, en gran parte de mi cuerpo, pero no era suficiente, tenía la necesidad de sentir mas, me odié tanto, tenía que terminar con mi pesadilla, prefería mil veces sentir este martirio tan doloroso que saber que ya no estás conmigo, que no voy a poder volver a amarte nuevamente. Hasta que oí una voz conocida que digo mi nombre de forma dudosa, Diego, seguramente no te acuerda de él, Diego es un antiguo compañero mío del colegio, lo encontramos un par de veces por ahí y te lo presenté, el era el vocalista de grupo que teníamos. Bueno el me levantó como pudo, me preguntó que, que me pasaba, a lo cual no pude responderle. Solo le dije que me llevara donde ese weon para sacarle la mierda, quería que me volviera a golpear y si tenía suerte me dejaría inconciente para no pensar más en ti. El me tiró como pudo y me llevó a un taxi, le dije que por favor no me llevara a un hospital, que solo quería irme a mi casa, y así lo hizo, me dejó en mi cama intentó curarme algunas heridas pero no lo dejé me dijo que intentara dormir para que por lo menos se me pasara la borrachera. Y no supe mas, recuerdo que me dijo que lo llamara si necesitaba algo, me anotó su teléfono por cualquier cosa.

Y aquí estoy acabo de despertar hace unos minutos y te empecé a escribir nuevamente. Aún me duele todo, tengo que tomarme el tiempo para moverme o si no me clava el dolor por dentro. Me miré al espejo y no me reconocí, tengo la cara complemente deformada, pero creo que está bien que lo merezco, a pesar de todo siento que he recibido lo que necesitaba el dolor perfecto que me permite olvidarte aunque sea por instantes. Me recuerda que constantemente en cada movimiento que hago que fui un idiota al dejarte partir, en permitir que todo esto pasara. Pero ya lo hiciste, te fuiste y me estás olvidando mas fácilmente de lo que esperaba, ya que ya tienes a otro que te consuela. Yo ayer recibí mi pequeño consuelo de alcohol y dolor, pero solo duró por la noche hoy vuelvo a sentir el dolor de haberte perdido.

Espero que tu estés bien y me alegro que ya te sientas libre, que ya puedes volver a ser la persona que eras antes. Te felicito, ya te liberaste de este manipulador.

¿Sabes que?, no creo que me extrañes, solo me lo dices ya que no quieres sentirte culpable por haberme olvidado tan rápido. Lo que es yo, no te olvido, y creo que me va a costar mas hacerlo, necesitaré muchas mas noches de alcohol y torturas. Tengo mucho más aún por castigarme.

Te adjunto este video de Creed, es exactamente como me siento, a punto de caer en el abismo. .com/watch?v=S9ZCssB3ios

Edward

* * *

Creed - One Last Breath


	8. Mail 8:Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

**Asunto: y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

Bella:

Aquí estoy nuevamente escribiéndote, no sé que te pasó pero no he recibido respuesta del mail te que te envié ayer. Te estuve llamando a tu cel ahora que desperté y me di cuenta que no me habías escrito, pero no contestas, no se para que lo tienes si no lo contestas, no espera, verdad, no es que no lo contestes es que no me quieres contestar a mi, es a mi a quien le rechazas las llamadas. Espero que no te halla pasado nada, lo más probable es que no quieras responderme el mail anterior porque piensas que estoy tratando de manipularte nuevamente contándote lo que pasó el jueves por la noche, estoy seguro que piensas que lo hice para que tu te sintieras mal y volvieras conmigo. Pero lamento defraudarte, si te lo conté no es para eso, no es para que sufras, para que sientas remordimiento ni nada, esto no tiene que ver contigo, sino conmigo.

Desde que te fuiste me he sentido tan solo, me he dado cuenta que simplemente soy uno solo en esta vida, que lo único por lo que me empeñaba en crearla era por ti. Tú eras mi existencia, y mi razón para continuar peleando en este ciclo que siempre me golpea y me hace caer en fracasos tras fracasos. Ahora que te fuiste he sentido la soledad por todos lados, y si, no tengo a nadie con quién desahogarme. Se que no es apropiado que lo haga contigo, pero no me queda nadie mas. Sabes que con mi familia no hablo desde hace casi 8 años, desde que decidí abandonarlos e intentar una vida por mi mismo, dejando de hacer lo que ellos tenían planeado para mi futuro y tratando de formar mi sueño que por ningún lado he tenido oportunidad de realizarlo. Amigos… Nunca he tenido, conocidos muchos, pero amigos con quien pueda explotar mis sentimientos no tengo. Tú llegaste a ser todo para mí y si hay alguna persona que me conoce como realmente soy esa eres tú. Por lo cual comprenderás que al perderte he perdido todo contacto con otras personas e incluso con migo mismo. Y si te lo he dicho es para poder desahogarme con alguien, se que te hago daño con esto pero realmente no se que hacer, esto me tiene como un perro en perrera, encerrado, triste, solo, asustado y resignado a que llegue el momento en que me pongan a dormir.

Si te preguntas si estoy bien, la respuesta es no, no lo estoy, como sé que debes estar diciendo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para traerte de vuelta e incluso puedo asegurar que piensas que todo es una mentira para que regreses a casa. Pero no, no es mentira, y no quiero persuadirte para que vuelvas a casa. Al contrario, ya eres libre y puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, y no voy a permitirme convencerte de que regreses, creo que eso lo tienes que hacer por ti misma. Pero no voy mentirte, ya que para tomar una decisión tienes que saber toda la verdad. Y es por esto que quiero contarte todo lo que estoy viviendo, y me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo, sin censuras sin omitir información que alomejor nos dañe, esta es la única forma en que podamos descubrir si nuestros sentimientos son tan fuertes uno por el otro.

Tengo que decirte que no ha sido fácil, cada vez estoy mas adolorido tanto física como emocionalmente. No puedo dejarte partir de mi alma tan deprisa (ya que físicamente ya te has ido), no puedo tan solo en un día para otro dejar de pensar en ti, dejar de amarte y no sabes todo lo que me ha costado.

Anoche volví a pasar las penas, pero ahora con Ron, es increíble como este brebaje puede hacer lo que el cigarrillo momentáneo no logra. Después de varios tragos aquí en depto, sólo, me decidí a salir nuevamente, olvidé todos esos malestares físicos que se apaciguaron con el licor, pero este no pudo eliminar los del corazón, pero sí logró disminuirlos en su intensidad. Fui al mismo local de ayer, que ahora un poco mas sobrio pude ubicarlo bien donde quedaba, está a 4 cuadras del edificio, se llama paradójicamente "El Olvido" , pensé que el nombre era muy adecuado para la situación en que me encuentro así que volví a entrar, pero me pego la sorpresa que esta vez, antes de llegar a la barra me detiene Diego, mi compañero del colegio que me llevó a casa ayer, me preguntó que como estaba, yo le mentí que mejor, que ya casi ni sentía dolores y que venía a tomarme unas copitas. El obviamente me dijo que mejor me fuera a hacer reposo y que no bebiera por hoy día. Tarde amigo le dije, ya me he tomado varios solo en mi casa y si me voy, voy a seguir haciéndolo allá. Fue así como pude encontrar mi confidente por la noche, Diego se portó muy amigable y tuvo la desdicha de escucharme casi hasta las 3 de la mañana. Me enteré que el es el dueño de local, y que le ha ido muy bien. Está casado tiene 1 niño de 2 años y que antes trabajaba como cajero en un banco pero como llegó una boca mas que alimentar decidió que era hora de formar su propio negocio para aumentar sus ingresos, y lo logró, que gran tipo. Me llevó nuevamente a mi casa y me volvió a decir que quería llevarme al hospital para que me vieran bien mis heridas, ya que estaba casi seguro que tenía las costillas fracturadas y esos pueden dañarte el pulmón, me dijo. Le dije que lo dejara, que si me venía la hora tenia que hacerlo, y para mí sería lo ideal. No me presionó más, pero me dijo que hoy me iba a venir a ver con su hermana que es enfermera para que me vea.

Así que aquí estoy con una jaqueca más grande que los dolores en mi caja torácica y con un jarrón de agua escribiéndote, esperando la nada, lo que tenga que pasar. Nada más.

Me tienes preocupado, no se nada de ti, y aún no contestas tu celular. Si tan solo supiera donde te estás quedando, pero ni eso sé. Alomejor estás con ese weon que te está tirando los corridos, claro el pillo ahora que estás sola se va aprovechar de ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas para ganar terreno. Si supiera quien es ese imbecil le partiría la cara a ese desgraciado. Pero claro es por esa la razón que tu no me has dicho quien es, si no me lo has dicho es porque es alguien que conozco, obvio que tiene que ser del colegio donde trabajas

Ayer mientras conversaba con Diego me dí cuenta que mi vida ha sido un ciclo de fracasos tras fracasos, no he tenido trabajo estable, no soy feliz con nada de lo que hago, perdí a mi familia, no tengo amigos, y el amor de mi vida me ha dejado. Me he dado cuenta que mi vida es una miseria y que tu eras la moneda de oro que me encontré el día mas afortunado de mi destino y que de pronto se me perdió por el agujero de mi bolsillo, sin ni si quiera darme cuenta, todo por dejadez, por descuido. Ahora ya no me queda nada, y por fin entendí que tu no me pertencias, no podías ser parte de este estilo de vida. Tu tan hermosa, exitosa, un princesa que el mendigo intentó conquistar y quien sabe que le vio ella, simplemente alomejor quería darle un poco de luz a esa vida tan desgastada que tenía. Ahora no estás, claro porque no perteneces a este lugar, y lo comprendo, ya que como no me eras mía, no te pude nunca haber perdido. Así lo entiendo ahora, fuiste la inspiración para tener un tiempo de luz y ahora he vuelto nuevamente donde me encontraba antes, en la oscuridad. Así como dice la canción "y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver, Que lloro por ti". (.com/watch?v=vbYHB91_bVY)

Espero tu respuesta. Necesito saber de ti. Me tengo que ir, acaban de tocar el timbre tiene que ser Diego.

Edward

* * *

"Que lloro" Sin bandera


	9. Mail 9: Lamento haberme perdido

**Asunto: Lamento haberme perdido**

Edward:

No había podido responderte los mails anteriores porque tuve que salir fuera de la ciudad estos 2 últimos días. Un apoderado del colegio estaba buscando a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a su sobrino con unas clases particulares de matemáticas y como su hijo ha mejorado bastante en el ramo en el colegio pensó en mí, así que no dudé en aceptar ya que ahora mas que nunca necesito mas ingresos, lo único malo si, es que su hermana vive en la otra región a 3 horas de aquí, así que me costearon traslado y alojamiento en un hotel, para que le hiciera también clases el Sábado. Así que en eso he andado estos días, no tenía acceso a Internet, y si, vi tus llamadas pero no quise contestarlas porque estaba ocupada.

Para serte sincera en tus predicciones acertaste en la mayoría, al leer tu email de inmediato pensé que me estabas mintiendo para que volviera. Se que lo niegas y no tengo porqué no creerte. Pero tengo que decirte que me parece completamente estúpido todo lo que has hecho. ¿Porqué tienes que causarte daño?, ¿Quieres terminar más mal de lo que estás?. Siempre he pensado que tomas decisiones estúpidas y esta no es la excepción.

Me alegro una enormidad que Diego te haya encontrado, me deja más tranquila el saber que no estás solo y más aún que su hermana te va a ver tus heridas.

Aunque tengo unas ganas enormes de ir a verte, no lo voy a hacer. Creo que esto es parte de nuestro proceso y debes enfrentarlo solo, al igual que yo, que estoy comiéndome ésta angustia de no saber como estás.

No hagas estupideces, y ¿como es eso de que no has ido a trabajar?. El lunes sin falta tienes que ir, no puede ser que tenga que ser tu mamá en este aspecto, que tengo que estar regañándote porque no has ido al colegio. Ya pues Edward eres un hombre grande hecho y derecho que ya debe asumir como comportarse. Tienes que poder adecuar y equilibrar tu cabeza con tu corazón, es difícil pero hay que hacerlo, es la única forma de que logremos sobrevivir.

Con respecto a lo otro que me planteas, para tu información, no estoy con nadie, nadie me está consolando, ni nadie se está aprovechando de la situación. Esa persona de la que te hablé que me estuvo buscando, ya casi ni le hablo, no sabe que nos hemos dado un tiempo. Y para serte sincera no me importa estar con el ni con nadie. En estos momentos tengo que tener un tiempo para mi, sin hombres sin amores ni desamores, solo yo, poder hacer todo lo que algún día quise, empezar a ser un poco mas egoísta y dejar de intentar hacer feliz a todos.

Siento que tengo que hacer tantas cosas, pero no sé por cual empezar. Quiero terminar mi magíster que estuve haciendo hace 1 año y que lo tuve que congelar porque el dinero que estaba invirtiendo en él, lo tuvimos que usar para pagar una de tus deudas, y en ese momento decidí que lo iba a posponer hasta que ya los dos tuviéramos una economía mas estable. Bueno ahora que estoy sola creo que es lo indicado de que vuelva a los estudios y lo termine. Así que creo que esa es una de las primeras cosas que voy a realizar el lunes.

Por otra parte también quiero volver a reencontrarme con mis antiguos hobby, mi guitarra, y la música, voy a volver a escribir y componer canciones. Me acuerdo que siempre te reías de mis canciones decías que eran de niñitas, y sí se que no soy una artista pero creo que la composición es más para mi, es un buen remedio para el alma, deberías hacerlo, te va ayudar, es mucho mas sano que andar emborrachándose y peleándose con medio mundo.

Durante el viaje no pude dejar de pensar en nosotros, en lo que teníamos, fueron tantos años felices, compartimos todo y fuimos inseparables mucho tiempo. Eras mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amor y mi amante. Lograste completar toda necesidad en mi, y me siento muy agradecida por todo. Y por más que le dí vuelta al asunto, de que nos pasó, volví a caer en las mismas cosas. Ya te he dicho todo lo que creo que pasó referente a ti, sobre tu poco objetivo de vida, tus pocas aspiraciones, y tu constante depresión de búsqueda de identidad. Todas estas cosas hicieron opacar nuestro amor y te transformaron en ser completamente posesivo, celoso y egoísta. Que ahora en este tiempo he llegado a comprender todo lo que hacías.

Por mi parte creo que me perdí, me perdí en ti, en buscarte a ti el complemento perfecto a lo nuestro, en poder verte a ti feliz en todo sentido. Me aboqué tanto a esa necesidad de verte a ti con una base fuerte que simplemente descuidé mi complemento, mi otra vida. Permití tu actitud posesiva y simplemente me subyugué a ti, con el fin de no producirte ningún daño más de los que tu propio ser ya tenía. Esto me hizo guardarme todo, dejaste de ser mi confidente y muchas veces exploté con terceros, y lo demás… ya conocemos el resto de la historia. Lamento haberme perdido. Tal vez no me hubiera ido si no lo hubiera hecho.

Es por esto que creo que éste tiempo tiene que resultarnos. Tanto a ti como a mí, nos hace falta tiempo para nosotros, para volver a reencontrarnos con nosotros mismos y a la vez saber realmente lo que significaba el "nosotros". Tu tienes que buscar lo que realmente quieres hacer con tu vida, como tu te sientes feliz, si es la pintura tu gran sueño debes empezar a cumplirlo. Desde hace años que no te veo pescar ningún pincel, ni si quiera te he visto dibujar. Pero creo que es el momento en que dejes ya de vagar de un lado a otro y seas un completo lastimero desamparado. Pero debes empezar ya, tienes que buscar tu complemento y lograrlo, si te quedas en casa tomándote todo el Ron no vas a lograr nada más que una cirrosis y un desalojo por no pago.

Yo por mi parte voy a retomar lo que tenía como complemento, como te dije voy a terminar mi magíster, y voy a reencontrarme con la Bella de antes. Tal vez cuando ya tengamos solucionado nuestros yo interno vamos a poder amarnos como lo hicimos e incluso más.

Espero que sepamos esperarnos los dos, ya que si nos amamos vamos a poder hacerlo.

Te mando esta canción de Alanis Morissette, se llama "That Particular Time", es una de las canciones que más me identifica en estos momentos y claro como Alanis sabe expresarlo me hace temblar solo al escucharla. aqui te dejo el video de youtube .com/watch?v=0IwJlrHrkX0

No pierdas el rumbo para que yo no pierda el mío y así mas luego podremos cruzarnos en nuestro camino.

Bella

* * *

Alanis Morissette – "That Particular Time "

* * *

**_Chicas:_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, son todos muy buenos y alentadores para seguir escribiendo, aunque debo confesar que me gustaría que fueran más. Así que please!!, dejen sus comentarios, me interesa saber que es lo que piensan de este fic, si les gusta, si no, que les gustaria que pasara etc. Es bueno poder compartir mis historias con ustedes y me encantaría que me retroalimentaran._**

**_Se que esta historia sale de lo convencional de algunos fic de todo color de rosa, pero intento hacerla lo más real posible, la idea es que ustedes puedan indentificarse con ella, y saber que les puede pasar algo así, si es que ya no lo han vivido, es así la vida._**

**_Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y si te ha gustado porfa agrega a tus favoritas o difunde la historia. Tengo aún muchas más canciones que trasmitirles y muchos acontecimientos más para Edward y Bella._**

**_Cariños_**

**_Sayen_**


	10. Mail 10: La forma en que me recuerdas

**Asunto: La forma en que me recuerdas**

Bella:

Que bueno es saber noticias de ti, ya me tenías un poco preocupado, me imaginé, en el mejor de los casos, que debieras estar en un lugar donde no hubiera Internet, ya que no me escribías, además ya me confirmaste que no piensas contestar tu celular si soy yo el que llama. Así que bien, me has quitado un poco de mi paranoia.

Que raro eso de tu apoderado de querer que tú vallas a hacerle clases a su sobrino que queda en otra región, le habría salido mas a cuenta contratar a una profe de allá ¿no?, así se hubieran ahorrado el alojamiento y traslado. Pero ya me debo de imaginar porque te quisieron a ti, eres tan buena profesora y tan admirable con los niños que obvio si tienen dinero no les debió importar gastar mucho más para que fueras tú la que ayudara al niño. Espero que te haya sido muy grato. Es mas de seguro que te van a volver a llamar y tendrás que pegarte otro viaje por esos lados. Ojala me avisaras antes para no quedarme tan preocupado por la ausencia de tus mails.

Bueno te cuento, ayer pasaron varias cosas. Empecemos por el principio.

Efectivamente era Diego el que tocaba la puerta cuando estaba terminando de escribirte ayer. No venía solo, venía con su hermana Cinthia. Al verla me acordé inmediatamente de ella, esa niña de 10 años que cuando íbamos a ensayar a la casa de ellos, Cinthia llegaba siempre con 2 amigas y nos miraban, e incluso nos aplaudían cuando terminábamos cada canción hasta que se aburrían y volvían a jugar a las barbies o a mirar tele. Ella al verme no me supo identificar cual miembro del grupo era, tuve que decirle que era el bajista y se mató de la risa porque recordó que era el que cantaba mas mal y nunca me pasaban un micrófono, solo me dejaban con el bajo. Ni yo me acordaba de eso, claro que me acuerdo que soy pésimo cantante pero no de que no me dejaban cantar.

Cinthia me examinó, me contó que hace unos meses se tituló de enfermera y que está trabajando en un consultorio de por aquí cerca. –"Te dieron una buena paliza"- Me dijo, me limpió las heridas de la cara, que ya no se veían tan mal de cómo estuvieron hace 2 días, luego me examinó las costillas, me dijo que era probable que estuvieran rotas, que sería bueno que me acercara a un hospital para que me sacaran radiografías, pero ¿para que?, le dije yo, lo que menos quiero ahora son exámenes y cosas así, si están rotas se curaran ¿no?, y es obvio que no me están causando mayor daño en los pulmones o si no ya estaría muerto, no habría durado 2 días. Por más que me insistió, mi respuesta fue rotunda NO HOSPITALES, NI MEDICOS, NI RADIOGRAFIAS. "Es tu cuerpo y tu dolor" me respondió, me alegró que me entendiera, pero me hizo un vendaje en el tórax para que no forzara mucho las costillas. Estuvimos hablando luego un buen rato los 3, por mas que me preguntó que porque estaba así, no tuve ni fuerzas, ni ganas para responderle con la verdad y agradecí mucho que Diego tampoco se fuera de lengua. No tenía nada que ofrecerles, ni para tomar o comer, porque en la casa ya no queda nada, no he ido a comprar y ya el refrigerador está vacío si no fuera por los cubos de hielo y el queso está en completo estado de oxidación. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que me cuidara no más y no me metiera más en problemas. Así que se fueron, y volví a quedarme una vez más solo.

Ya a eso de las 9 me aburrí de la tele, comenzaron las noticias y no quería ver ya más accidentes o asaltos. Así que pesqué mi chaqueta y me fui a caminar. Hice el trayecto que hacíamos cuando nos dio por hacer ejercicio y dijimos que íbamos a caminar todos los días ¿recuerdas? y claro nos duró menos de 2 días. Bueno hice ese mismo trayecto y pasando por fuera de un pub me encontré con un grupo de mujeres, todas muy bien arregladas con tacones y sus mejores perfumes. Una me llamó por mi nombre dudosamente, me dí vuelta, y una sonrisa me esperaba de vuelta, era Cinthia, "tanto tiempo sin verte" se rió, me acerqué a saludarla y a volverle a dar las gracias por lo de la tarde, y me preguntó que hacia tan solo caminando, solo estoy paseando le respondí cortante. Me invitó a quedarme con ellas, si es que no tenía otro panorama si quería pasar el rato con ellas, "no mordemos ni acosamos a hombres solteros solo queremos tener más gente para divertirnos y reírnos de lo que nos hace llorar, ¿te unes?". Bueno dije yo, total entre seguir llorando solo, buscando algo en la casa que me pueda inyectar o beber, no me vendría mal un poco de música en vivo y unos cuantos tragos con mujeres sin compromiso. Bueno eso pensaba yo, con el paso de la noche y de varios roncola era una especie de sacerdote escuchando los pecados de cada una, me di cuenta que de las 4 mujeres con las que compartía mesa incluyendo a Cinthia, 2 estaban comprometidas o en pareja (Eli y Cinthia) una era mamá soltera (Isidora, supongo, porque le decían Isi todo el tiempo) y la otra era la señorita liberal "no creo en el amor" (Luz). Todas se habían conocido en la universidad cuando estudiaban enfermería, de las cuales 3 lo son profesionalmente. Luz se había retirado por falta de dinero en el tercer año y terminó siendo "paradójicamente" escritora de una columna de amor en un diario, dice que seguramente por eso mismo no cree en el amor, ya que conoce tantas historias unas que tienen final feliz y otra que no, que simplemente cree que los hombres no son capaces de enamorarse, que solo actúan por instinto al apareamiento y las mujeres se ilusionan tanto con encontrar a ese hombre de las novelas románticas que enaltecen a sus parejas y creen que es amor lo que viven "pobres ilusas" decía a cada rato, era una muletilla bastante penosa. Me sentía como si estuviera en esa serie que te quedabas mirando hasta tarde todos los domingos "Sex and the city", la diferencia es que tenían un espía del otro bando en medio.

Me sentí bastante cómodo, después de varios tragos, me preguntaban de todo, ¿porque los hombres esto? , ¿Porque ustedes piensan esto otro? Etc. y comenzaron a lamentarse de sus relaciones actuales y pasadas. Me estaban bombardeando, hasta que Luz salió a mi defensa y las obligó a que me dejaran en paz, "se supone que teníamos que pasarla bien ¿no?, y dejen ya de lamentarse frente a Edward de sus inútiles medias naranjas, ¿que irá a pensar Edward que solo nos juntamos a llorar y lamentarnos los actos de los hombres?" Fue muy acertado lo que dijo, realmente me estaba preguntando eso mismo y la remató con un "¿Ustedes creen que ellos hacen lo mismo?, que se juntan a lamentarse o a decir lo preocupado que están por sus mujeres, o lo mucho que las extrañan, etc?" Cuando dijo eso se me estremeció mi pecho y sentí mayor dolor e mis costillas al aumentar mi respiración. Fue ahí donde no aguanté más estar en silencio y la callé con un "Te equivocas. Tal vez son pocos los hombres que compartan sus sentimientos hacia una mujer con sus amigos, pero te aseguro algo, la gran mayoría somos de los que sufrimos en silencio, con muchos tragos, y con varias peleas de machos que nos hagan olvidar los dolores del alma y solo podamos sufrir con dolores físicos". Al decir esto se quedaron calladas y me miraron, se dieron cuenta de inmediato al verme mi labio deformado y con mi ojo un poco morado que lo decía por experiencia propia.

Luz no dudó en decirme ¿quieres contarnos mas?. Y ahí empecé con mi historia de fracasos tras fracasos, de mi vida sin rumbo, de cómo meto la pata siempre, de cómo permití que nuestra relación muriera, de cuando te fuiste y mis formas de olvidar el dolor. Me escucharon en cada momento, debo admitir que ustedes las mujeres si que saben comprender. Me sentí muy cómodo y acogido.

Al escucharme hablar de ti, las chicas me miraban y sonreían, incluso me sorprendió ver a Luz que me dijo "te enamoraste hasta las patas" como podía darme ese comentario cuando unos 30 minutos antes no dejaba de decir que los hombres no se enamoran, como que le hice cambiar su perspectiva de nosotros.

Fue así, que tanto escucharlas de cómo ustedes piensan, como se entregan a nosotros es como me pude dar cuenta de la forma en que me debes estar viendo, de la forma que debes recordar nuestra relación. Y claro como siempre lo último es lo que más queda debes pensar en mí como el hombre manipulador, fracasado, egoísta e inestable que soy. Y lo peor de todo es que ese soy yo. Tal cual como dice cada palabra y me odio por serlo. Es claro que tenías que dejarme alguna vez. No he sido bueno para ti nunca y lo sé, lo supe desde un principio. Comprendí por la forma en que hablaban las chicas que vivir conmigo debió haber sido un gran martirio, y claro por eso te sientes ahora tan libre. Se que debes ver que fui un error en tu vida, lo que para mi es todo lo contrario. Por más que todas me decían que no lo viera así, que no me podía echar tan abajo en la relación, así lo siento.

Creo que después de escuchar mi historia se compadecieron y dejaron de hablar de amores y relaciones. Fue Luz la que me dijo, "ok galán es hora de que olvides tus penas y nos divirtamos de una vez" me tomó de la mano y me llevó a bailar. Luego se nos acercaron las demás y tuve que ir turnándome para bailar con todas. Ya después de tantos roncola me costaba mantenerme en pié y nos matábamos de la risa los 5 borrachos intentando coordinar los pasos.

Ya como a las 3:30 de la mañana decidimos irnos, tomamos todos un taxi que fue dejando a cada una en sus casas, dejamos primero a la Isi, luego a Cinthia, y después a la Eli. Y nos quedamos solos en el taxi Luz y yo, la próxima casa más cercana era la mía, y camino a ella Luz me preguntó que como me sentía, "dolido aún pero siento que me saque un peso de encima haber podido compartir con ustedes lo que me pasa" le dije. Es extraño que haya logrado tal nivel de confianza con estas chicas, conociéndome lo esquivo y cerrado que soy normalmente. Una vez que el taxi llegó al edificio Luz me dijo que si necesitaba compañía esta noche, me extraño enormemente su pregunta y no la comprendí al principio, luego de unos segundos en silencio que la quedé mirando sin comprender a lo que se refería, ella me dijo "no te preocupes, nada serio solo para olvidar las penas". Ahí me dí cuenta de lo que me estaba insinuando. Caballerosamente le dije que muchas gracias, que cualquier hombre no hubiera rechazado su oferta, pero yo en estos momentos no me encontraba dispuesto para ninguna aventura. Luego que le dije eso, sentí que se enojó un poco y me dijo, "bueno cariño te estaba proponiendo el mejor remedio para tus dolencias, pero por lo visto eres un masoquista de primera, y créeme sé de lo que hablo, pero bueno tu te lo pierdes". Así que me bajé del taxi y seguí mi rumbo al depto como pude intentando no caerme en el camino. Gracias a dios estaba tan casando que me dormí de inmediato y no me puse a pensar en nada.

Y aquí estoy son las 1 de la tarde desperté hace unos 30 minutos. Dormí como un bebé, pero la caña me tiene muerto, con dolor de cabeza y muerto de sed.

Haber salido con las chicas fue bastante productivo pude comprender más tu punto de vista, pero a la vez odiarme más aún por lo imbecil que he sido tuve una enorme mujer, que claro no merecía. Un hombre como yo no te merece en ningún sentido. Te agradezco todos los años de vida que me diste. Espero que algún día cuando pienses en mí, no me recuerdes como ese hombre que he sido, me gustaría al menos que solo recordaras las cosas buenas que vivimos y lo feliz que fuimos en algún tiempo de nuestra relación.

Espero tu mail, ah te dejo esta canción de Nickelback - How you remind me, creo que en cierto modo me describe.

Edward

* * *

Nickelback - How you remind .com/watch?v=nKFFXebkFR4


	11. Mail 11:El riesgo que tomé pasó y lo asu

**Asunto: El riesgo que tomé, pasó y lo asumo**

Edward:

Creo que éste va a ser el último mail que te escribiré. Después de todo este tiempo es hora de que nos liberemos mutuamente, más ahora que tú lo necesitas tanto.

Han pasado cerca de 3 semanas en que no hemos sabido uno del otro. No quise responderte el último mail porque se notó que ya estás terminando nuestro ciclo y empezando con el camino al olvido, si es que ya no lo terminaste por completo.

Se que en estos momentos no has tenido la necesidad de escribirme, debes estar muy ocupado, lo sé, y ya ni ganas tienen que quedarte para hacerlo. Ya estás comenzando tu nueva vida así está pasando.

Tengo que asumir que te he extrañado una enormidad, no he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento, desde que despierto, en el trabajo, en el gimnasio en todos lados estás en mi cabeza. He recordado gratos momentos, aunque digas que los últimos son los quedan, he recordado y he añorado a tu antigua persona, que sé que aún está viviente en cada palabra que me has escrito.

No he querido escribirte antes porque he tenido que analizar muchas cosas y no quería escribir las palabras incorrectas para poner fin a lo nuestro. Se que tu más que nunca debes estar de acuerdo si quieres comenzar todo nuevamente.

A pesar de todo lo que te he extrañado no he querido romper nuestras reglas, en cuanto a las llamadas telefónicas y a vernos personalmente. Pero no pude evitar hacer lo que hice, y no me arrepiento porque me ha dejado todo más claro.

Hace 2 días, no aguanté más no saber nada de ti, y me aventuré a ir a tu departamento, que raro es nombrarlo así porque aún lo recuerdo como nuestro, pero ya es más que obvio que no lo es.

Fui después del haber terminado mi horario en el colegio, sabía que no estarías, pero no pude evitar los acelerados impulsos cardiacos mientras subía por el ascensor. Supuse que no cambiarías la chapa y acerté pude entrar fácilmente.

A penas ingresé pude sentir como me embriagaba todo tu aroma, esa mezcla de alcohol, madera, pino y pán tostado; era obvio que te fuiste tan apurado que no limpiaste las migas de pan que quedaron en la cocina.

Caminé por el living, que por cierto modificaste su estructura, el sofá ya no está mirando hacia la puerta si no que apunta al nuevo plasma que te compraste. Y ¿las plantas?, ¿que pasó con ellas?, no me digas que se te secaron. Tanto que las cuidé, claro seguramente se te tienen que haber olvidado y tienen que haber muerto.

Debo tomarte crédito, ya que no pensé que mantendrías el departamento tan limpio, yo era la maniática del aseo y tú no eras capaz ni siquiera de sacar el polvo de los muebles, pero ahora, increíble, todo impecable ni que yo hubiera venido a hacer el aseo.

Caminé hacia la cocina y estaba todo completamente igual, las ollas, los platos y los vasos donde yo los dejaba. Se nota que no debes cocinar mucho porque está todo en su lugar. También me dí cuenta que estaba todo radiante, completamente impresionada. Al observar los muebles de cocina no pude evitar que de mi boca se desprendiera una sonrisa al recordar cuantas veces no pudimos aguantar en llegar a la cama y me tomabas ahí mismo, con esa necesidad de comprimirnos de inmediato, que recuerdos.

La terraza, oh dios como extrañaba esa vista, recuerdo que elegimos ese departamento ya que era uno de los más altos que encontramos, sabiendo que a mi me encanta vivir y ver todo desde lo más alto posible. La vista fue lo que me enamoró de él, poder observar la ciudad de luces y cada vez estar más cerca del cielo. Inigualable.

Tenía terror, pánico al entrar a nuestro dormitorio, digo al tuyo, no sabía con que me iba a encontrar, y la cama sería mi pérdida a la confusión. Respiré hondo y entré.

Nuestra pieza, nuestra cama, todo estaba en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, e imágenes que no pude evitar evocar. Me senté en ella, la acaricié e incluso le hablé, esperando que me respondiera si había extrañado mi cuerpo en ella. Supuse que me respondió que sí y que me pedía que quería sentirme nuevamente, no pude decirle que no, me saque toda mi ropa y me acosté sobre ella, me acomodé en posición fetal y cerré mis ojos en espera de tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tus labios en mi hombro para que el momento fuera perfecto, pero no ocurrió.

Estaba sola en nuestra pieza, en nuestra cama desnuda. Pensé quedarme ahí acostada a esperarte, incluso se me ocurrió prepararte una rica cena para darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras. Yo en casa desnuda con la cena lista y decirte con mi cuerpo entero que había vuelto, que estaba de regreso lista para seguir con nuestra historia. Pero no, las cosas no pueden ser perfectas para mí y menos cuando las planeo.

Estaba ahí dormida en mis planes de cómo darte la más cálida bienvenida, cuando sonó el timbre. ¿Timbre?, ¿Quién puede ser? Me pregunté, tú no tocarías el timbre, es tu departamento y tienes llaves. Me dirigí al auricular para preguntar quien era, cuando me dí cuenta que no podía hacerlo que ya no era mi departamento y yo no debería estar allí. Alo mejor solo eran cartas y las dejarán en el buzón. Me despreocupé e intenté volver a imaginarme cual sería la mejor forma de darte la sorpresa, pero volvió a sonar el timbre. No quise responder nuevamente, se darán cuenta que no estás y se irán me dije.

Ya había tomado la decisión, ambientaría el dormitorio románticamente, habrían velas, velos para darle una ambientación árabe, acomodaría cojines a los pies de la cama junto con una manta, 2 copas de vinos, frutillas y chocolate que se que es tu perdición, y por supuesto lo mejor de Nora Jones de música de fondo, como en los viejos tiempos cuando hacíamos el amor a la luz de la luna y escuchando "What am i to you". Yo no podría estar completamente desnuda, y como no tenía ninguna prenda acorde a la ocasión en el depto, decidí que una de tus camisas sería lo ideal, siempre me decías que tus camisas estaban diseñadas para mí, y que si las usaba sin nada debajo podría conseguir lo que fuera de ti.

Así que sin pensarlo más me levante a prepararlo todo. Me fui a la cocina a ver si tenías las frutillas, chocolate y vino. Chocolate obvio, no podía faltar éste en tu refrigerador, el vino listo, también estaba en el bar, pero las frutillas no tenías, pero no importa por que habían otro tipo de frutas que picadas serían un buen reemplazo de ellas.

Iba camino a la pieza a preparar todo cuando en la puerta noté que había un papel. Cuando entré no estaba por lo tanto tuvieron que dejarlo mientras yo estaba adentro. Lo tomé y lo leí. Pude corroborar en cada letra que mis ojos visualizaban y mi cerebro interpretaba que mis planes ya habían cambiado y que debía irme lo más pronto posible de ahí antes que llegaras y me vieras ahí como una loca desnuda en tu departamento.

No puedo borrarme de mi mente la foto en HD (High Definition) de la nota.

"_Cariño, parece que no estás. Te voy a esperar hasta las 19:00 abajo en la piscina, recuerda que ando sin ropa interior y he sufrido todo el maldito día con estos pantalones que se me meten por el culo._

_Espero que mis calzones ya se hayan secado. Tu polera viene más limpia y aromatizada que yo jajaja_

_Besos en donde quieras._

_Luz"_

No pude sostener la nota mucho tiempo y la deje donde la encontré en el piso de la entrada, corrí a vestirme de inmediato y olvidé todos mis planes. Arreglé la cama que estaba toda arrugada, los cojines, todo lo que desarmé, me puse mis zapatos y salí, abandoné el departamento lo más rápido posible antes de que me vieras. No podía creer lo que estuve a punto de ver, no me podía imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera visto la nota. Ya me veo yo ahí con la media ambientación en tu pieza desnuda y tú llegas con esa tal Luz a ver el espectáculo.

No tengo mucho que decirte frente a esto, era un riesgo que asumí cuando te dejé. Ahora estás con otra persona, que por cierto no puedo callarme lo educada que es en especial en con sus mensajes, pero es así, ahora ya tienes otra mujer en tu vida y ya formo parte del clan de las EX.

A pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haber ido a tu departamento, no te mentiré y no te diré que no me vine llorando a mi casa, pero es bueno tener las cosas en claro. Como ya sé que tomaste el camino a olvidarme, si es que ya no lo has hecho, creo que es el mismo camino que ahora debo tomar yo.

Comprendo ahora porque no me escribías, 3 semanas, pasamos de escribirnos todos los días a 3 semanas. Claro ¿como me ibas a escribir? ¿que me ibas a contar?...

"_Sabes hoy salí con Luz, se veía muy rica y pensé ¿porqué no? Mi polola me ha abandonado así que puedo tirarme a quien me de la gana, y me la jodí, de la forma más animal y salvaje que se puede joder"_

Mierda, obvio que no me ibas a contar como te comías a esa Señorita Modales.

Por todo esto Edward éste es el último mail que te escribo y espero si quieres que yo pueda sanarme, que hagas lo mismo. Sigue con tu vida, que yo intentaré seguir con la mía.

Lo admito fue un riego que decidí tomar y pasó, lo asumo y te libero.

Suerte y amor por siempre

Bella

**"Your House" Alanis Morissette**

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=MuOiv-9xoo0

* * *

**Uff. Mil y mil disculpas pero con el termino de año no habia podido continuar escribiendo, pero ahora como sea me pongo al día en todo. **

**Este cap me fué muy grato escribir porque Bella quiere quiere volver con Edward y planear la mejor forma de hacerlo me encantó, pero no todo es color de rosa. **

**En el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa con Edward.**

**Espero que les guste**

**cariños**

**Sayen**

**Pd: recuerden que el link para el video está con espacio, juntenlo y vean el video, la letra es genial. Solo Alanis puede inspirarme de esta forma.**


	12. Mail 12: Mi más loca pasión siempre has

**Asunto: Mi más loca pasión siempre has sido tú**

Bella:

Sabía que ese día estuviste aquí. Cuando llegué estaba tu aroma impregnado en toda mi habitación. Me has dejado completamente en Shock al saber que fue todo real, que tu presencia estuvo en el mismo espacio que el mío, y yo no estaba ahí para aprovechar ese inesperado momento. Y más aún saber que las cosas pudieron cambiar a nuestro favor si tan solo yo hubiera llegado 1 hora antes.

No sabes como me he martirizado leyendo tu email. Me has hecho subir al cielo y caerme en el infierno en menos de 2 minutos. No sabes como mi corazón volvió a latir al saber que pensabas volver conmigo, que querías poner fin a este "Tiempo" y volver a vivir nuestra historia. Pero luego volvió la bradicardia al darme cuenta que te he perdido de nuevo, y ésta vez puede que sea para siempre, no, no quiero ni pensarlo, no para siempre. Por favor déjame explicarte, lee todo el mail.

Bella, las cosas no han cambiado. Lamento mucho que tuvieras que encontrar esa nota de Luz. No sé que decirte con respecto a eso, creo que lo más adecuado es que sea la verdad.

El no saber de ti me hirió mucho. Me tenías angustiado, tras escribirte 2 mails seguidos sin recibir respuesta, llegué a pensar que simplemente ya no me leías, como dijiste que querías partir de nuevo, ser de nuevo la persona que eras, ignorando mi existencia era una buen comienzo para hacerlo. Así lo pensé, o no me leías o no querías responderme. Las dos eran señales de que ya no te interesaba.

Tuve que armarme de mucha voluntad para no seguir escribiéndote. Pasé muchas noches tratando de contenerme de no agarran ni un lápiz ni un papel y de no presionar la palabra "Redactar" en mi mail. Revisaba mi bandeja de entrada millones de veces al día y ni una sola novedad, ni siquiera spam tenía. Así que después de 4 días decidí dejarlo y olvidar mi notebook.

Algo que no te he contado, vía mail, pero si en mis pensamientos, es que me despidieron. Tras haber faltado 4 días seguidos y con mi poco compromiso con la empresa, decidieron darme el sobre azul. Ni si quiera me esforcé en pedir una segunda oportunidad ni nada, ya lo esperaba y lo quería, y así sucedió.

No intento justificarme en nada, solo intento que sepas todos los motivos que me llevaron a hacer lo que pasó, y que antes de leer tu mail no me arrepentía, en cambio ahora son como miles de piedras que golpean mi espalda.

Ese día del despido, ya no quería más de nada de la realidad. Y a pesar de que mis heridas iban sanando de a poco, volví a "El olvido" a embriagarme, intoxicarme, torturarme o lo que fuera con tal de poder despertar de la pesadilla que ha sido mi vida.

Diego, me recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero evitó a toda costa que bebiera más de la cuenta, por más que se lo imploré, no hubo caso y no me dio ni un solo trago. Lamentablemente no tenía dinero como para irme a otro lugar por lo cual tuve que acatar lo que me imponía Diego.

No sabía que iba a hacer, donde iba a conseguir otro empleo, donde iba a obtener dinero para incluso comer al día siguiente, donde iba a poder curar mi necesidad de querer estar contigo, de extrañarte, de desearte, de amarte, de no pensar más en ti. Fue en esa plena reflexión que hacia en la barra del bar y con un vaso de agua en mi mano, cuando Diego me pasó su celular, me dijo que alguien quería hablar conmigo. Después de 3 intentos que hizo en entregarme su teléfono, lo tomé con desagrado y contesté. Era Luz, me decía que estaba con Cinthia, y que la esperara que iba camino al bar para hablar conmigo que me tenía una propuesta. Aunque no quería estar con nadie más que conmigo mismo y un poco de alcohol acepté y la esperé.

45 minutos más tarde, llegó Luz, con sus botas largas, pantalones negros ajustados, que demarcaban su firme trasero. Su cabello rubio corto le llegaba hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y permitía la visualización de unos aros largos y brillantes que le tocaban el borde de sus hombros, una especie de chaleco corto y suelto dejaba descubierta la línea horizontal levemente inclinada de su clavícula izquierda. Todo esto completaba la apariencia de una mujer preparada para dejar loco a cualquier hombre que la viera, cualquier hombre excepto a mí.

Estuvimos hablando mucho, sobre mi futuro, mi camino a tomar, convenciéndome de que no me abatiera tan rápidamente, que habían muchas más posibilidades tanto de trabajo como de amor. Que si, la vida me ha tocado dura, pero siempre viene algo mejor, si ya tocaste fondo, me decía, ¿que más mal te puede pasar? así que desde ahora todo va a ser mejor, me repetía a cada momento. Hasta que soltó lo que me tenía que decir. Me contó que le habló de mi a una amiga que es la dueña de la galería de arte "Mirror", aquella que queda en el centro de la ciudad, en ella exponen los mejores artistas del país y sus exposiciones son publicitadas tanto en televisión, diarios y revistas. Me dijo que justamente querían contratar a un nuevo empleado que se encargara de las ventas de las obras. Así que me consiguió una entrevista. Quedé muy agradecido con ella, tal vez, me dije, este sea el nuevo comienzo que necesito.

Dos días después tuve la entrevista con la Señora Layont, una persona muy sofisticada, amable, y con un gran amor por las bellas artes. Estuvimos hablando sobre pinturas y esculturas que son lo que se exponen en la galería. Todo resultó de maravilla y me dieron el trabajo. Luz me esperaba afuera y se alegró mucho el saber que ya por lo menos tenía empleo, y no solo cualquier trabajo, si no que por primera vez en mi vida iba a hacer algo en lo que realmente me apasionaba.

Mis primero días en la galería fueron muy estresantes, tuve que aprender todo sobre las obras que estaban en venta, que no son pocas. Un mundo nuevo se abrió en mis ojos en cada cuadro que analicé, en cada escultura que vislumbré. Todas explotando su mensaje, me permitieron tomar un respiro de mis desgastados remordimientos y penas, por fin había encontrado la forma de no sentirme solo con la vida, de no pensar en ti por lo menos dentro de lo que durara el día. Conocí mucha gente, en especial artistas, personas muy sensibles al tacto de lo humano, y con una afinidad con la belleza que solo sus obras pueden describir. En fin, cada día todo marchaba increíble y sentía que podía volver a sonreír, hasta que llegaba el atardecer, y tenía que volver a casa. Y nuevamente era aquel que solo quería olvidar. Diego me llamó varias veces para que fuera a su casa algún fin de semana para que conociera a su familia. Obviamente rechazaba cada invitación.

Muchas veces llegaba a ver mis correos a ver si habían noticias tuyas, y nada. No sabes como te extrañaba, bueno aún lo hago eso no cambia, se que te habrías puesto muy contenta saber que por fin hago algo que realmente me gusta y que disfruto levantarme cada día al trabajo. Que raro suena eso, no parece que soy yo quien escribe esto.

A pesar de que siempre rechazaba las invitaciones a salir de Cinthia y Diego, todos los días almorzaba con Luz, la revista donde ella trabaja queda a solo 3 cuadras de la galería y como sabia que yo aún no tenia para nada, ella me invitaba a comer. Hablábamos mucho, generalmente era yo el que mas hablaba, cuando ya me empezaba a poner melodramático ella salía con una de sus historia romántica graciosa que tenía que escribir y me alegraba el rato.

No se como hablarte de Luz, ella ha sido un gran apoyo este último tiempo, y si no fuera por ella, no se donde habría estado ahora, quizás tirado ebrio en las afueras de un bar o embargado de mendigo en la calle entregado a la soledad. Se que ella es un poco vulgar, está acostumbrada a decir lo que piensa, no le gusta quedarse con las cosas adentro y si algo no le parece lo dice y ya. No lo gusta el machismo y no soporta a las personas que fingen ser algo que no son.

Una tarde me pasó a buscar al trabajo con una botella de Wisky, no quería ser descortés, después de todo lo que había hecho ella por mí. Y la invité al departamento, justo había hecho un aseo profundo el día anterior ya que todo estaba un asco. En la terraza nos tomamos casi toda la botella, poco a poco el Wisky ya dejaba de ser en las rocas y empezamos con el puro. Luz me tenía con ataques de risa por cada barbaridad que decía, cosas como culo, mierda, maricón salían constantemente por su boca y ya ni sentido tenían, y solo provocaban el no poder parar de reírme. Y en plenas carcajadas te oí reír, escuché tus risas como cuando te daban ataques en el Fito, como cuando no soportabas las cosquillas en la cama y gritabas exaltada de alegría. Miré hacia donde estaba Luz y ella ya no estaba, estabas tú con tu pelo rojizo tomado y tu sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón saltara a una increíble velocidad, tanto así que podía sentir su palpitar hasta en la punta de mis dedos. No soporté verte ni un minuto más y me lancé a besarte, tomé con brusquedad tu cara y te besé, desesperadamente me devoré tus labios. Tú me respondiste con igual intensidad y en unos cuantos segundos te había levantado de la silla y te había llevado a nuestro dormitorio.

No tuve razón, ni conciencia, nada me podía hacer explicar el como llegaste ahí. Simplemente mi instinto de volver a verte impidió cualquier razonamiento que mi mente hiciera y solo mi cuerpo y mi corazón dominaron en cada instante.

Ya en la cama despegué mis labios de los tuyos y te volví a mirar, tan hermosa como siempre, tus ojos inundaban pasión y me preguntaban porque me detenía, simplemente quería llenar mi vista de tu presencia que tanto extrañaba.

Te desnudé lentamente, besé y toqué cada parte de tu cuerpo, te había extrañado tanto, te había soñado tanto, y ahora estabas ahí conmigo, y quería aprovecharte y disfrutarte en cada aliento que dejabas. El escucharte decir mi nombre me hacía caer en la perdición de no dejarte ir jamás, te quería cada vez más, te necesitaba cada vez más y ya no podía esperar el poseerte por completo.

Te hice el amor de la forma más dulce e impaciente posible, nada me podía explicar el milagro de tenerte, pero todo mi cuerpo agradecía poder volver a sentirte una vez más. En cada embestida mis labios no querían despegarse de tu piel y exigían impacientes el contacto con los tuyos. El placer aumentaba y tus labios repetían el sonido de mi nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndome cada vez más, no pude resistirme mucho tiempo y ya sin poder aguantar te entregué mi trascendencia. Te bese lentamente una vez más y reposando en tu pecho mi alma hablo por mi boca "Te amo Bella"

La gran sorpresa cuando desperté fue que no estabas, no estaba tu pelo rojizo en mi pecho, si no que en cambio estaba el rubio de Luz. Fue ahí recién cuando en mi mente el raciocinio se apoderó de mí. Y me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Hablé con Luz y le conté realmente lo que había pasado, que no era a ella a quien había amado. Me dijo que se había dado cuenta ya que al terminar había dicho que te amaba. Me sorprendió el saber que no le importaba, que no se sentía herida ni usada, simplemente para ella fue solo sexo, sin sentimientos y según ella nos hacia a ambos harta falta.

No me arrepentí en ese momento, porque siempre fuiste tú, fue a ti a quien le hice el amor, fue a ti a quién amé esa noche y nadie me va a decir lo contrario. Y si la única forma de estar contigo es con una botella de Wisky, me volvería alcohólico por ti, y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo. Sin embargo el saber que tú piensas que lo hice con Luz me hizo arrepentirme de todo, y maldecirme nuevamente por mi mala suerte.

Como te digo no sabía como decirte todo esto porque se que te haría daño de cualquier forma. Pero todo lo que he escrito en este mail es solo la verdad. Mi amor por ti no se desprende, incluso no creo que nadie pueda sacarlo de mí. Eres tan parte de mi vida que no podría dejarte jamás.

Se que me amas, me extrañas, tanto como lo hago yo, por algo viniste y querías que volviéramos. No sé si después de lo que te he contado quieras hacerlo. Cualquier persona no lo haría. Pero nadie ama tanto a otra persona como yo te amo a ti. Siempre has sido mi vida, mi inspiración, y ahora eres mi más loca y hermosa ilusión.

Volvamos Bella, te lo suplico, no quiero volver a perderte.

Te adjunto el video de la canción de Katty Perry, "Thinking Of You"

Te amo

Edward

www. youtube .com/watch?v=BWRlfgNb1R8&feature=related

* * *

**TANTO TIEMPO!, si ha pasado mucho tiempo casi 6 meses sin subir la continuación del fic, y quiero perdiles disculpas por la descontinuidad, pero han ocurrido acontecimientos inesperados para todos**

**El 27 de Febrero como muchos saben aqui en Chile en especial en mi querida región del Maule donde vivo ocurrió uno de los terremotos mas grandes de los que hay registro de la humanidad. por lo cual todo ha sido un caos, pero gracias a dios mi familia y amigos bien, solo perdidas materiales, pero el alma más viva que nunca. **

**Luego en abril cuando ya todo estaba volviendo CASI a la normalidad mi Pc se agarró un virus y perdí los 3 mails que seguían. Por lo cual entre formatear mas tiempo perdido. **

**Asi que he tenido que volver a escribirlo y creo que quedó mucho mejor que como lo tenía. jeje.**

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulos a toda mi gente linda de Chile que sufrió y sigue sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que ha sido vivir un terremoto de esta magnitud. Se que es dificil, pero se que es posible salir adelante nuevamente, hay que volver a reconstruir todo. y empezar nuevamente. Que este regalo tan lindo que nos ha dado dios, la vida, sea aprovechado en cada momento.**

**Vamos Chile que se puede SALIR ADELANTE!**


End file.
